Bad Babysitting
by mimitails
Summary: Tohru is called to the main house to babysit two youngest members of the Jyunishi. After falling victim to her own clumsyness, she and Momiji must search the entire Sohma estate & question many to find the missing kids before Kisa's mom returns home! R
1. The search BEGINS!

_Hello! Ah, this idea just came into my head when i decided to write a humour_ _and i thought it sounded pretty good so here it is XD  
This is just the introduction to what's happening so the main plot will start in the next chapter.  
I hope you enjoy and review at the end!!!_

_**Disclamer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters._

* * *

Tohru was walking briskly down a busy street on the outskirts of Tokyo city heading for the Sohma main house. It was a lovely spring day and she guessed the last of the early spring showers must have by now passed, so they could look forward to every day being as bright and warm as today. 

As she walked down the path past a small child's playground, she couldn't help but find herself smiling. All the children looked so happy, laughing and playing together, and no one was excluded. They ran and jumped about trying to catch the newly blossomed sakura petals that were fluttering in swirls and loops, softly landing on the fluffy green grass beneath the tall winding trees that provided plenty of shade. For a few minutes Tohru just stood and watched the young children playing together forgetting completely that she was expected at the Sohma's main house that is until a small shop caught her eye and she remembered exactly what she had set out for.

'… _Maybe they'd like a small treat?_' Tohru though to herself as she began walking towards the petit shop sitting at the end of the park.

Once inside she began scanning down the sweetie isle filled with lots of little treats to get kids crazy and smiling.

"I wonder what type they'd like?" Tohru mumbled as she fingered a few items and her mind drifted to the reason she had set out from Shigure's home in the first place.

Earlier that day she received a call from Kisa's mother asking if she wouldn't mind babysitting for the day. Of course, as she had on work that day she agreed, happy to have the chance to visit not only Kisa but Hiro too, as it turned out she'd be babysitting the two of them for most of that day. She could only imagine Hiro's reaction to that: him being _babysat _and by none other that Honda Tohru. She was sure he must have already given someone a hard time about it and gave a small unconvincing smile.

* * *

15 minutes later Tohru found herself standing nervously outside the main entrance to the large Sohma estate, clutching onto a small package. She always felt a little unsure coming here, '_Maybe I should have asked Sohma-kun, or Kyo-kun to come with me… oh, but I'm sure they have better things to be doing than coming with me, a-and its not like either of them would really want to come here anyway so-_' 

"Tohru?"

The young girl was quickly snapped out from her thoughts at the mention of her name. She rapidly spun her head up to see a small blonde boy sitting on the estate wall swinging his legs back and fourth.

"Momiji-kun!" She called, truly happy to see him. He was always coming to meet her anytime she had to venture out to the estate alone and it was something she really found comfort in.

"Toh-ru! I heard you were coming so I came to greet you first," the rabbit said hopping down from the high wall, "Come on, I'll take you inside!" He grabbed Tohru's hand smiling as he led her in through the large unwelcoming gates.

* * *

"Ah Tohru-chan, so you made it safely?" Kisa's mother greeted Tohru while pulling on her coat and lifting her purse. 

"A-ah yes thank you." Tohru replied with a bow.

"Thank you so much for agreeing on such short notice. Kisa is just down the hall in her bedroom and Hiro-kun is with her. I'm sure I can leave the rest to you.

"Oh yes of course! Have a nice trip!"

"I will, and thank you once again." Kisa's mother finished as she rushed out the door.

'_Must be important…_' Tohru wondered to herself until she found Momiji still standing beside her with an expecting look on his face.

"O-Oh Momiji-kun, if you don't have anything else to do that is, would you like to stay while I look after Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun?"

"Of course Toh-ru!" Momiji replied in a sing-song voice as he grabbed Tohrus hand again and they began walking down the hallway to Kisa's room.

* * *

"Oneechan!" Kisa ran over to Tohru and timidly threw her arms round her in a tight hug. Hiro just grunted. 

"I'll be back in a minute!" Momiji called from the doorway, "I just have to get something."

"Yes of course!" Tohru replied, and the rabbit gave a quick grin before disappearing behind the door.

"So what's in the bag?" An un-amused Hiro asked with folded arms.

"Eh? O-oh right…" Tohru began fiddling with the small package she was holding while Kisa and Hiro looked on in curiosity. "I wanted to get something for both of you but remembered being told that kids don't always like sweets and candy…"

Hiro's face went a slight flush of red at the memory of another one of his lectures, though lucky for him neither of the two girls noticed.

"… So, I decided to get these instead!" Tohru finished brightly, holding out a tray of neatly arranged onigiri.

The young tiger of the zodiac smiled and clasped her hands in excitement and Hiro gave an approving nod as Kisa was happy. The three sat around a small table in the middle of Kisa's room and enjoyed the treat Tohru had brought over.

"We want to go out." Hiro stated to Tohru.

"Eh, w-well I'm sorry Hiro-kun but Kisa's mother said that you were to stay inside the house until she returned, so…"

"What, you can't think for yourself? You the one looking after us so shouldn't you be able to make the decision yourself instead of relying on somebody else and what they say?"

"Hiro-kun!" Kisa whispered as she nudged the ranting young sheep lightly in the arm.

"Eh… its okay… h-how about I prepare some more tea?" Tohru suggested as she stood up in her seat. Kisa smiled and she took it as a yes, so she left the room to venture into the kitchen and find its kettle.

* * *

Once inside the kitchen Tohru began preparing the tea, but being as clumsy as she is, was startled by the whistling of the kettle once it was boiled. The noise made her jump and she tripped with an "Eek!" hitting her head off the work counter, landing on the floor with an unconscious thud. 

Tohru had no idea how long she laid there unconscious before Momiji found her and woke her up.

"Tohru! Toh-ru! Hey Tohru, wake up!" She could hear her name being chanted in her ear and felt her body slowly rocking from side to side before she realized what was happening. She quickly sat up beside a startled Momiji and her focus was quickly brought to a sore lump on the back of her head, "Ow…"

"Wow Tohru, I was really worried! I though you weren't going to wake up!" Momiji let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto his hands.

"I-I'm sorry Momiji-kun, I didn't mean to worry you…" Tohru glanced up at the clock on the wall.

'_E-eh? I was laying there for about 20 minutes, that means…_' Tohru quickly jumped to her feet, "Wah, I have to go check on Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun!" She yelled before franticly running out of the room waving her arms about. Momiji quickly followed after.

The room was completely empty. There was no Kisa or Hiro and all that was left was the empty remaining packing of the onigiri the three had shared.

Tohru collapsed against the wall with anime styled floods of tears pouring from her eyes, "I was a bad babysitter… I lost Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun… I failed mother…" Tohru continued to quietly whine as Momiji searched the room for any evidence of what might have happened to the two zodiac members.

"Ah! Tohru lookie, lookie!!" Tohru stopped her tears long enough to look at where the excited rabbit was pointing. "See the window is wide open which means they must have snuck out! So all we have to do is find them! The rabbit yelled proud of his discovery.

'_We want to go out._' The memory of Hiro's voice echoed though Tohru's mind, "That's right…" she whispered.

The bunny was still waiting by the open window for a reply when Tohru burst out, "Momiji you did it!"

Momiji checked his rabbit wrist watch. Kisa's mother got back at 8 o'clock, so they had nearly 3 and a half hours to find Kisa and Hiro and bring them back safely.

"Tohru." Momiji's voice was unusually serious, "Kisa's mother comes back soon so we only have a short amount of time to find these two and this estates pretty big, so we're gonna have to work quickly."

Tohru took one look at the rabbits serious expression and put on her determined face and clenched her fists before nodding. She was not going to fail at babysitting.

The two climbed out of the window the younger zodiac had escaped from, Tohru nearly falling out, and began searching for their next clue to unravel the mystery of where Hiro and Kisa had run off to, and to try and bring them back home before Kisa's mother returned.

* * *

_Hmmm... I really don't think I needed the first half of that chapter, it has nothing to do with the main plot_... _it's just me rambling on a bit... heh heh  
But i'd like to see a bit of interest in this chapter before I bother continuing... i really want to though! I think this is going to be really fun to write... but i want to see if people are reading it first, so please review if you think I should continue!!  
Thank you for reading!!!_


	2. NO Tohru! I like the BERRY ONE!

_I'm back!! It's been a quite a while since i've updated this fic, sorry -bows like Tohru-  
Well the search is finally underway, I hope you enjoy the crazt adventures of Tohru and Momiji!!_

* * *

'_Ahh! This isn't going well...' _Tohru moaned in her head as she checked behind another fluffy green bush, still merely steps away from the window the duo had just climbed out of. They had been searching for just over 5 minutes but still nothing, and Tohru was already beginning to fret.

'_What if we can't find them?! What if something happens to them?! Oh, it'll be all my fault!'_ She could feel a wave of heat rush over her entire body, _'That must be the guilt…'_ she thought, but refused to let it get her down. With another determined nod she went back to searching the gorgeously articulate bushes of the Sohma estate. She had to admit, whoever the gardener was he really did a good job.

"Ah! Look what I found!" Momiji called out excitedly.

Tohru came rushing over; her face was a bit flushed from the unusual heat of the bright spring day, also a bit caused from all the searching and worrying she was doing.

"Yes Momiji-kun? Did you find something?" The hope was shining through the young girl's voice.

"Uh-huh!" Momiji replied bobbing his head up and down before holding something out from behind his back. "This!"

"…" Tohru inspected the object wide-eyed, "Momiji-kun… what is it?"

"It's a candy wrapper!" The rabbit beamed proudly.

"… are you sure?"

"Yes! Look here… and there, at the name!"

"Hmm… I guess but Momiji-kun…"

"Gasp… and its berry flavoured too!"

"Berry? I always though apple was you're favourite…"

"Toh-ru! Of course apple's my favourite!"

"Oh, but I thought… well it doesn't really matter… but are you sure it's a candy wrapper? It's all covered in dirt and hard to tell… hmm…"

"Yes, looks to be a wrapper to me." A monotone voice added.

The two shrieked and nearly jumped out of their skin, spinning to see a tall man with semi-long black hair hanging over his left eye and holding a clip board while wearing a long white overcoat. The man stared at the two expressionless.

"Might I ask, is there a reason you two are having a dispute over a piece of trash?" Despite the man's serious demeanour and voice, neither Tohru nor Momiji felt nervous or uncomfortable.

"Hatori-san! Ano… w-we were just looking for clues! You see… I was in the kitchen, but I-I hit my head, and when I woke up they were gone! So now we have to... find them… and…" The onigiri's usual blabbering was only half understood by the Sohma doctor who stood waiting patiently for an answer.

"We were searching for clues Ha'ri-san!" The rabbit chimed.

Hatori raised an eyebrow questionably. It didn't look like he was going to get anywhere.

"Eh, what Momiji-kun means… well that is… we, um lost…" Tohru, fiddling with the helm of her blouse, wasn't all too keen on telling the stern doctor that she had lost two of his younger cousins, and that she had no idea where they were and if they were safe. Momiji on the other hand, was all **too** keen on telling the story of the mystery search.

"We're searching cause Tohru was meant to be babysitting Kisa and Hiro but they went missing! So now we are looking for clues to find them!" The happy bunny told enthusiastically, ready to continue the search.

The doctor's eyes widened portraying slight shock and he turned to look at the babysitter who was now staring down at her shoes rather sheepishly like they were much more interesting than what was going on around her.

"You… lost them?"

Tohru's head nodded in shame.

Despite how he may appear, the dragon was quite sympathetic especially when it came to sweet, little Tohru. "Well, I don't think that bit of rubbish is going to help you." He started in his usual monotone voice. Tohru looked up and Momiji refocused his attention on the conversation, "But I think I did see them walking towards the main garden area a while ago."

Tohru's face lit up, "Oh thank you so much Hatori-san!" She sounded relieved as she bowed to the Sohma doctor.

"Yay Ha'ri!" Momiji sang bouncing up and down with clasped hands.

Hatori sighed, and if you squinted, you might have caught a glimpse of the corners of his lips upturning into a smile.

'_Wow... he looks even more handsome when he smiles… even if it's just for a moment…"_ Tohru thought, admiring the elder dragon standing infront of her.

"You better hurry if you're going to catch those two in time." Hatori said as he took his leave.

"Ah… thank you again so much!" Tohru called after the man and he lifted a hand in reply as he walk away, clipboard tucked under the other.

"Ready to go Tohru!" Momiji asked.

"mm" She replied with a nod and they set off arm in arm for the well known main garden area of the Sohma estate.

* * *

_Sorry, I'm not too sure what Momiji calls Hatori, but if i've got it wrong feel free to correct me.  
Hmm... what Sohma will our duo meet in the estate garden?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!! XD_


End file.
